LBT Special; Enter the Prehistoric Dragon, Chapter two
Chapter two of LBT Special; Enter the Prehistoric Dragon. Story Littlefoot went in the direction where he saw Draco the Megadracosaurus fly off and eventually finds him overlooking the outskirts. Littlefoot approached slowly and whispered "hey", Draco looked at him but didn't say anything and went back to gazing out into the outskirts. Littlefoot sat beside him and stayed quiet for a while until he said "listen Draco, I know what it feels like to lose a mother", Draco again faced the sauropod, now looking interested "you do?" he asks surprised, "yeah, when I was a kid my mother sacrificed herself to save me and Cera the threehorn from a sharptooth, a Tyrannosaurus to be exact" Littlefoot answered, "wow sorry to hear that" Draco expressed, "yeah, and it took me days to stop grieving over her, but I eventually did with some help from an ankylosaur named Rooter; he said that it's okay to miss my mother, but she'll always be with me as long as I remember her, even if I can't see her, for we're still a part of each other, and I'm sure your mother doesn't want you sulking forever" Littlefoot explained, "that's quite the advice" Draco comments, Littlefoot nodded before standing up and started walking away to give the dragon some solitude, but did stop momentarily to say "oh and Draco" he replies, "if you ever need someone to talk to, you can always come to me" he finishes which earned a smile from Draco. Meanwhile Cera and her dad were once again in an argument, mainly over Tops's paranoia, "I don't know Cera, sure Draco's story is depressing and all, how do we know we can trust him? he is a predator after all" he says, "Dad you assume too much, just because Draco is predatory doesn't mean he's evil or anything like that, plus Chomper is evidence of that" Cera reminded, "maybe but you should know how I feel about you hanging out with carnivores" Tops expresses, "I do, but you should also know how Draco feels, cause Littlefoot and I certainly do, after all the longneck's own mother gave herself up to save me as well as her son from a sharptooth, you remember her on the day we met? and my real mother's dead too is she not? otherwise you wouldn't have married Tria" Cera questions which surprised her father incredibly, and he began feeling guilty, "you're right Cera, I do know how Draco feels" he says, Cera nods before deciding to leave, and Topsy didn't bother stopping her; the fact that Littlefoot too had lost a loved-one was surprising enough, but the fact that she saved his own daughter from certain death at the expense of her own life was unbelievable, and he couldn't deny it, he had to admit he could relate to both Littlefoot, his grandparents and Draco, and while he knew he wouldn't be able to repay the lady-longneck for her heroism Tops definitely owed her for saving Cera. Littlefoot returned to where his friends were who turned to face him, "so how did it go" Ruby wondered, "he'll be fine, just give him time" Littlefoot answered, "speaking of mothers, I'm sorry to hear about you're own Littlefoot" Ducky condoles much to Littlefoot's shock, "wait you know about that?" he asks, receiving nods and at the same time Cera returns, and Littlefoot had a good guess, "you told them about my mother didn't you" he guessed, "well they weren't around when that happened" Cera admits, "I actually feel ashamed for being the same species as sharptooth that killed your mother" Chomper says, "Chomper you're not like that beast, he was a brute, you on the other hand care about leaf-eaters very much" Littlefoot replies causing Chomper to blush and everyone to laugh at it. Later at night Littlefoot was taking a walk on the Great Wall. The talk he gave to Draco couldn't help but bring back memories of his own mother, he walked to the last place he saw her; the passageway he and his friends (minus Chomper and Ruby) first entered the Great Valley after getting back at her killer, he sat on a rock overlooking that cave and the pond where that Sharptooth died behind it, he also lamented that he also lost his treestar that she had given him to the same Tyrannosaurus rex, but her ghost clearly didn't need to depend on it to communicate with him. He sat there thinking about her for what felt like hours until he heard rustling nearby, he got up in slight alarm and gazed into the bushes, and eventually the noisemaker revealed itself; Cera, "I thought you'd be here" she said, "oh hey Cera" Littlefoot greets before turning back to look out the outskirts, Cera walked over and sat down beside him, "you thinking about your mother?" she asks, "a little" he admitted, Cera nodded, "hey Littlefoot" she says, making the Diplodocoid look at her, "I uh, I'm sorry for calling her a stupid longneck" she apologized, Littlefoot smiled and said "it's okay", they sat quietly for a few moments until Littlefoot had a thought and asked "hey Cera what happened to your mother?", Cera looked at him in slight surprise causing Littlefoot to back out, "nevermind you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to" he immediately added, Cera giggled at his worry but she thinks he should know, "well to be honest, I don't know, at least not much, I tried asking my dad about it, but he kept avoiding answering, saying it was too painful to talk about, but judging by the way he said it, I had guessed my mother had died coming here too" she says, "I'm sorry" Littlefoot consoles, "no need, though it's kinda funny how we share a lot in common despite being separate species" Cera jokes, "true" Littlefoot agreed, suddenly some more rustling was heard and upon looking see Draco arriving "am I interrupting anything?" he wondered "oh no we're just mourning the losses of our moms" Littlefoot answered embarrassingly with Cera nodding along, "you too Cera?" he asks the ceratopsian who nods "well goodnight boys" she bids and heads home, Littlefoot and Draco return the farewell before heading back to Littlefoot's area, Littlefoot's grandparents already there preparing to sleep, "hey uh mind if I sleep with you guys tonight?" Draco asks, "of course deer" grandma-longneck answers and Draco lays down next to a rock to sleep. Stay tuned for LBT Special; Enter the Prehistoric Dragon, chapter three Gallery Category:Fanfictions